Just An Ordinay Day
by Akiboshi
Summary: Today was just suppose to be another day. However, something happened that changed the lives of the Orihara family. An informant found his beast. An antisocialist met a shy giant. A cheerful boy tagged a stoic guy. Everything stared out as ordinary, but then again, life is never ordinary. Shizuo x Izaya Tsukishima x Hachimenroppi Tsugaru x Psyche
1. Izaya

A sigh left the lips of a famous informant who was currently looking at the pieces of paper that were spread out on his desk. His eyes flickered back to the monitor before he resumed his typing. Orihara Izaya was an efficient person when it comes to his work. That meant that he would work all night long if it meant finishing up his latest job. This day was one of those days. However, the reason he stayed up was so that he could attend Psyche's school festival. The young boy eagerly reminded Roppi and himself the past few days so neither of them could have an excuse for forgetting.

"That boy has too much energy."

Izaya remembered when Psyche begged them to go. Although both of them were busy with their work, they both agreed although Roppi was reluctant in going. He knew that the other hated being around people especially in a festival. Izaya only wondered how Roppi was going to handle that when the time comes. He hoped that nothing serious was going to happen during the event.

When Izaya looked at the clock on his computer he allowed himself a break. It seemed that it was nearing lunch time which meant that he had spent too much time working in his office. The informant stretched his arms over his head then sighed in relief when he felt a satisfying crack. He stood up from his desk then walked out of the room wanting to eat some fatty tuna. Once he was in the kitchen he looked inside the fridge only to notice that Psyche's lunch box was still inside. The boy must have forgotten it because of all the excitement.

"Hey Roppi! Come over here."

He heard a distinct grunt as he took out the box then placed it into a bag. Soon enough, he heard a door slam open before his brother walked over with a blank expression on his face. Roppi took one look at the bag in his hand then instantly knew what he wanted him to do.

"Why do I have to go give it to him? I have work to do."

"So do I, but you're halfway done with yours when the deadline is a few months away."

Roppi tsked silently to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. A small grin formed on Izaya's face since he knew that he was going to win this battle.

"Come on, it's just a trip to his school. It's not like I'm telling you to go help him set up for the festival."

"Still, you know I hate being around humans."

"Yet you love being around us."

"You know that that's different, Izaya."

Both of them stared at each other with the same expression for a while. They knew what was going to happen, but one of them was just stalling the inevitable. After a moment of silence, Roppi abruptly left the room without another word. There was another slam before the house become quiet again. A few moments later a door opened before Roppi returned in his outing clothes. He silently grabbed the bag then left without another word.

"Come home soon."

Izaya waved at no one in particular then went back to the fridge to get his precious fatty tuna. Once he had it in his hands, he returned back to his office to continue his work. To his relief, it didn't take long to finish the rest of the job. That meant he had time to himself before the festival. He should probably take a nap so that he could catch up with his sleep. But then again, there were other things he could get done.

When he went to eat another piece of fatty tuna, Izaya realized that they were all gone. A sigh left his lips before he decided to change his clothes to get some more. Within a few minutes, the informant was outside in his usual attire. He checked his surroundings then noticed a bird nest wedged into a corner where the top of the walls meet.

"Huh, the nest is really big now."

Every year, there were always a couple of birds that decided to make a nest at the same spot every time. He didn't know if they were the same birds, and honestly it didn't matter to him. At first, the informant would usually take down the nest since the landlord received some concerns from other neighbors. However, Psyche immediately intervened and somehow managed to convince everyone to leave the nest alone. As an Orihara, he knew how to manipulated people whenever it was necessary. It was just unusual to imagine such a sweet boy to have that kind of power in him.

Izaya walked over to the corner then jumped on top of a fence to get a better look at the nest. A soft smile spread on his lips when his eyes rested on two bird eggs lying inside the nest. He wondered why the parents were allowing the nest to be unguarded and in such a dangerous place. Someone could easily topple this over whether it was a human or animal. He looked around the building then noticed two birds in different locations looking straight at him. A knowing smile appeared on his face before he looked back at the two eggs. They were so tiny and fragile, just like human beings.

After taking one last look at the nest, Izaya continued his quest for fatty tuna. Today he hoped he wouldn't have to run into the strongest man in Ikebukuro. If somehow they got into their usual chase, the informant would have some trouble making it in time for Psyche's festival. Also, he was physically too tired for another one of their chases. Sometimes their routine lasted more than a few hours if the protozoan was intent on catching him.

Lately his Shizu-chan has been acting more aggressive lately. It's almost as if he wanted to do more than just chase him. There was a fine line in their game that neither should cross. To a third person's point of view it may seem like they were both trying to kill each other. However to Izaya, it was all fun and games. He never _intentionally_ tried to hurt the other man no matter what cruel things he did to him. If Izaya really wanted the other dead, he would have been gone long ago. The same can also be said to Shizuo.

There were many times that the Heiwajima had to get rid of the flea once and for all. However, he never dealt the final blow. Shizuo would always play it off as 'not being his day' or 'not the right time' but it showed that he had a soft side. Again, there was a fine line between them that was set without saying. However, it seems that Shizuo might be trying to cross it. Izaya just hoped that things were still under his control. If the Heiwajima continued to act uncharacteristically, something was going to happen. Something that he himself didn't know.

However, that's what makes life interesting. Not knowing what happens tomorrow. Humans wishing earnestly for something better in a new tomorrow. People striving on and on for power and money. It amused Izaya to no end how predictable yet unpredictable things could be. He just hoped that it wouldn't be the death of him. Even though Izaya knows practically everything, there were things that he couldn't control. He could influence someone's decision, but it was up to them in the end.

After a trip to Russian Sushi, Izaya made his way back home while eating pieces of fatty tuna. To his surprise, he didn't see any sign of his Shizu-chan. He had no problems arriving in Ikebukuro, get his sushi and returning back home. He was nearly halfway home and there were still no traces of the monster. It intrigued the informant, but that was placed in the back of his mind.

Currently he was trying to deciding whether to buy some cake for Roppi and Psyche. He knew that both of them loved sweets unlike himself, so he was contemplating on getting something for them. It was a good way to get into the festival mood. Just as he was thinking this, he noticed a familiar blonde figure walking through the streets. Izaya was about to turn the other way when he noticed Shizuo hug a girl then twirled her around with a smile on his face. It disturbed the informant to see him so happy especially with someone he hasn't seen before.

Unconsciously, his eyes darkened with the thought of sending that girl to her grave. She may be the reason why Shizuo was acting differently. At the moment, he didn't know how her presence would make him more aggressive in there fights. However, he had a feeling that she was playing a part in changing him. No girl in her right mind would jump into his arms so willingly. Shizuo even looked like he was genuinely happy to be with her.

He didn't see what was so different about the girl that made her special. She had black hair and brown eyes like most of the girls living in Japan. Her height, looks, and presence all seemed average. She was brave for being able to get near the Heiwajima, he'll give her that. But there was nothing else that told him that she was different.

Izaya watched as the two continued down the streets hand in hand. The girl said something to him that he couldn't catch, but it made Shizuo blush then look away in embarrassment. It was unusual seeing such emotions on the monster's face. The informant never knew that he was capable of making such a face since he always had an angry expression whenever he chased him. But there wasn't any other way for him to get the other's attention except making him angry.

A small headache started form in the back of Izaya's head. He sighed softly then started rubbing his temples to prevent it from getting worst. That was when he realized a pair of eyes staring back at him. Apparently Shizuo sensed his presence then noticed that he was standing on the other side of the street. At first he looked surprised to see him, but then it changed into the same angry expression he wore whenever Izaya was around.

Before the blonde man could throw something at him, the girl tugged his shirt to get his attention. Once he looked at her, she shook her head then motioned for them to go somewhere. Shizuo took one last look at the informant then decided to go with her. The two of them walked side by side without turning back to look at Izaya. For some reason, that made him angry. Shizuo never turned away from a chase. He didn't care if he was tired or if the weather was terrible, the blonde brute would always chased him. This just proved that the girl was more important than him.

Just from looking at the facts that he discovered, he guessed that Shizuo was becoming more aggressive so that he could get rid of him. Before, he might have turned away the chance of killing him, but it didn't seem that way anymore. Shizuo probably wanted to get rid of him so that he wouldn't have to worry about running into him. No doubt he would want a more peaceful life with that girl by getting rid of the flea. The reason why he turned away now was because the girl would be there to see it all happen. He probably wouldn't want to traumatize her with his violence.

Izaya shook his head then started walking back home again. This time, with much more stress and thoughts on his mind. The nap he suggested to himself earlier sounded nice right about now. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't take the sight of the sun anymore.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. When he took it out, he saw that there was a message from Psyche. It was a reminder that the school festival was today so that he had no excuse for not attending. Izaya chuckled a little then sent a quick replying saying that he will be there.

_Crash_

Izaya turned around in time to see a trash bin falling to the floor. The informant blinked once, then twice before continuing down the street. He didn't see anyone knock it over, but something had to be the cause of it. It couldn't have fallen over by itself. Izaya took another piece of tuna into his mouth then threw away the empty container. As he did that, he looked at the reflection of a window to see a shadow following him from behind. At that moment, he decided to go to the pastry shop nearby after all. Psyche deserved a reward for being the sunshine in their family.

The informant looked at the window again to double check that there was a person following him. The person looked like they were trying to be discreet, but nothing gets past Izaya Orihara. It didn't seem like the person was going to make a move on him so Izaya ignored it for now. Soon enough, he walked into the pastry shop then pushed the thoughts of his stalker to the back of his head. He now had serious thinking to do

"Which flavor."

Izaya found himself staring at the numerous choices of cakes behind a display. He knew that Psyche loved sweets in general, so he'd eat any kind of cake. The problem was deciding what Roppi was willing to eat. He was very particular with his food especially desserts. It was a hit or miss with that guy. Izaya remembered that he liked coffee, but he wasn't sure if he was fine with that flavored cake. A long sigh left his lips as he finally made a decision. He was hoping that he made the right choice or else he'll have to waste a perfectly good piece of cake.

While he was making his purchase, Izaya saw something move behind him. When he turned around, there was no one in his sight. A frown found its way on his face as the informant took his cake then exited the shop. Whoever this person was, he was hoping that they would show themselves soon. He was starting to consider sending a truck to run over them so that this could end.

Izaya picked up his pace going back home. If they wanted to get his attention, they better do it soon. He was a busy person, and he didn't feel like wasting his time on one of his beloved humans. Just as he was approaching his home, Izaya noticed something odd fall from the top of a building. At the same time a black bird flew up into the sky. The informant walked up to the fallen object then noticed that it was the bird nest. A solemn look overtook his face when he noticed that the eggs were missing inside.

He kneeled down then scooped the well made nest into his hands then looked back up to the top of the building. Two birds were circling around the area frantically searching for something. Izaya took his time going up to the floor of his apartment. He thought of how fate is cruel even to animals. Even though he already knew the possibilities of the nest falling, it was still disheartening to see it happen. However, the feeling he had wasn't sadness but more of disappointment. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling since some of his humans become boring. For some reason, this was different.

When he arrived on his floor, he looked at the parent birds still looking for their fallen nest. He gently placed it on the floor near the corner then looked at one of them. A frown remained on his face as he stepped away for them to check their nest. It took them a while to notice it on the floor, but once they did, the two of them stood near it. For a moment they looked inside, but then they took off into the sky together without looking back.

As he watched them fly away, Izaya realized the difference that set animals apart from humans. Not only did animals have no reasoning, they had the instinct to live. Humans also had instinct, but it wasn't the animalistic strive to continue living. It was do or die for animals. They didn't have the resources and opportunities that are given to humans to survive. Animals relied on their abilities and strength to continue their existence.

Even when they experience a loss, they let it go and continue on with their lives because of instinct. It was no use wasting time mourning for their dead companion. Humans spend the time to grieve for the deceased that can range from a week to a few months. Animals don't seem to feel emotional pain, and Izaya envied them for that. If he wasn't so attached to certain things, then he wouldn't get hurt. He would be able to brush it off and continue living.

"Emotions are so complicating."

Izaya entered his house then placed the cake on the kitchen counter. He rubbed his eyes then remembered that he needed to take some vitamins. He wouldn't want to catch something from all of the late night work, so he often took them before he went to sleep. With slow strides, the informant opened a cabinet then took out a bottle full of green vitamins that boost his immune system. There were also bottles for zinc, vitamin c, iron, and such. For the green vitamins, he needed to take ten of them a day.

Slowly the informant shook the bottle so that a couple of vitamins landed on the palm of his hand. One by one, he counted them in his head so that he didn't take too many or too little. His red eyes stared at the little circles in his hand and hated how darkly green they were. It reminded him of the color vomit would be.

As he was getting a glass of water, he heard his front door slam open. Izaya turned around then felt his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar blonde man in his kitchen. Shizuo took one look at the vitamins in his hand then immediately walked over and slapped them away. Before the informant could say anything, a pair of lips covered his own. By instinct the informant struggled, but the other easily held him down with his strength. The kiss was rough, and quickly turned intense since both of them fought for dominance. Soon enough, Shizuo pulled away then stared at Izaya with glowing eyes.

"You damn flea. How dare you try to commit suicide! Only I am allowed to kill you, you got that!"

"Suicide? Has your brain gotten smaller after getting a girlfriend?"

"Don't pull your tricks on me. I saw how many of those drugs you had in your hand. You were trying to overdose yourself."

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?"

Shizuo growled lowly and looked like he wanted to hit him, but he made no move to do so. Instead he let out a long sigh, then spoke in a softer tone.

"Listen to me flea, that girl is a family friend visiting from America. She wanted me to accompany her, so that was what I was doing."

"You looked very lovey dovey with her from a stranger's point of view. You were holding her hand and everything."

"Well I haven't seen her in a long time, so that's why I was very open with my feelings. Also, I didn't want her to get lost so I held her hand."

Shizuo looked away in embarrassment which made a smirk form on Izaya's face. Things were starting to clear up now that the brute explained himself. It seemed that he made the wrong assumption, but that was expected since he didn't have the proper information at that time.

"So after you had some time to think, you decided to leave the girl behind then stalk me to my home? I didn't know you were so heartless, Shizu-chan."

He received a growl as an answer which made the informant laugh.

"I'm just kidding, no need to be so serious. You must really care about me if you stopped me from what you thought was suicide."

"Wait, you weren't?"

"Read the bottle Shizu-chan. These are vitamins, not drugs."

Izaya showed him the bottle which caused a deep red to spread over Shizuo's face. He looked away and grunted while rubbing the back of his head.

"And to even go as far as kissing me? You must be in love with me, right?"

The informant crept up behind the other and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist from behind. He leaned his head on the other's broad shoulders and smiled a little.

"Does that mean in our chase you were trying to capture me so that you could confess?"

"D-don't get the wrong idea, flea. I still want to kill you with my bare hands."

Izaya chuckled then held onto the other more tightly.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan. Please take care of me from now on."

The two of them stayed in the kitchen in silence while enjoying the other's presence. Everything suddenly changed in an instant, so they took this time to process what happened. For a while they rocked each other back and forth in a steady rhythm that started to lull the informant to sleep.

"Hey Shizu-chan. It's not like I care, but is it alright to leave that girl alone?"

"I dropped her off with Kazuka before I started following you. She convinced me to try talking to you instead of using violence."

Izaya hummed to himself.

"And breaking into my house then kissing me is your definition of 'talking'?"

Shizuo grunted as he felt the other slump against his body. The exhaustion of pulling an all nighter was starting to get to the informant, so he struggled to stay awake.

"You know you're going have to pay for my front door."

"Yeah yeah you don't have to remind me."

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head then untangled himself from Izaya's grip, so that he could fix the door. The hinges were broken off, but with a few tricks he managed to pull together a temporary solution. Later on, he'll have someone fix it up properly. When he came back to the kitchen, he found Izaya resting his head on the kitchen counter.

"Flea, you shouldn't sleep here it's not good for your body."

"Shizu-chan, I'm tired."

The tall blonde man held Izaya's face in his large hands.

"You have bangs under your eyes. Did you stay up working?"

Izaya nodded then soon found himself being carried to his room. At the moment, the raven haired male was too tired to argue so he let the other hold him. It took them a while before Shizuo found the right room, but it didn't matter. Once they were in his room, Shizuo placed Izaya on the bed then laid down next to him.

"Remember to wake me up in the afternoon. I have to go to Psyche's school for the festival today."

"You should get some rest instead."

"I promised Psyche that I'll go."

"It doesn't matter, your health comes first."

"Shizu-chan is very kind. It feels weird to receive that kindness from you."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"So demanding."

Izaya yawned then closed his eyes and moved closer to the body heat to him. Shizuo pulled the covers over them then placed an arm around the smaller male to pull him closer. After taking out his phone to send a text, Shizuo looked down at Izaya then kissed the top of his head.

"I love you flea, don't you ever forget that."


	2. Roppi

Orihara Hachimenroppi was not a patient person nor does he like waiting for people. Better yet, he didn't like doing anything for anyone because he doesn't like humans. His family was an exception however, which is why he was walking through the hallway of his brother's school to drop off his forgotten lunch box. As much as he wanted to stay home to work on his latest project, he didn't want his little brother to starve. He wasn't that cruel especially when it was towards Psyche. At first, Roppi hated his little brother because his cheerful personality clashed harshly with his own. However, they became close friends after an incident that happened a few years ago.

While the young man continued his way to class 1-B, he noticed people's stares on him. Almost immediately, his expression went from neutral to a death stare. His red eyes sent some students scrambling away to continue their work for the school festival. Some girls though, kept gawking at his lean and handsome body. He even heard a few of them in maid outfits say that he should be a part of their anime cafe.

"Tch, I hate people."

Roppi roughly slide the classroom door open then peered inside to see Psyche smiling brightly as he worked on setting up the room with a few other people. His loud entrance got the attention of his little brother who immediately pushed people aside to get to his older brother.

"Pi-chan!"

Psyche glomped the older male and clung to him like a Koala. His magenta eyes didn't miss the slight twitch in the other's eyes. Instead of letting go, Psyche hugged him tightly and nuzzled his head against his neck. Roppi glanced at the other students looking at them and did his best not to get irritated.

_"People should mind their own business."_

He looked down at his brother and only sighed at how clingy he can be around him. It didn't matter if they were at home or public, the younger boy hugged him like it was his job.

"Psyche, there is a limit to how much public affection I can tolerate and you know that. So if you value your headphones, let go."

"You wouldn't dare."

The younger Orihara looked up at him with uncertainty in his voice and hopeful eyes. In response, Roppi's eyes darkened as his lips stayed in a perfect frown. Instead of using words, Roppi slowly lifted his hand and lightly placed it on the device hanging on Psyche's neck. Almost immediately, Psyche jumped a few feet away with his hands clutching his headphones.

"You're mean, Pi-chan."

Roppi's lips almost twitched into a smile seeing the pout on his brother's face, but no one noticed. When he looked at the other students staring at them, his frowned returned to his face. Oh how he hated people's stares. It felt like they were trying to figure out who he was without getting to know him. He rolled his eyes then shoved a bag into the Psyche's hands.

"You forgot your lunch. Next time, use your brain and remember to pick it up."

Psyche took a moment to register what he said then smiled widely. Then, he held his hand up to his face in a mock salute.

"Yes sir! Thanks Pi-chan!"

He gave him one last hug then went back to helping out after placing his lunch in a safe place. Some people started engaging him into a conversation while taking a glance back at the other Orihara in the room. Roppi didn't bother to glare at them since it would only make Psyche lecture him on smiling instead of glaring. He was glad that his brother was surrounded by many classmates, so he didn't have to be alone at school. It only worried him that he might get hurt being used by one of those people.

"Pi-chan! You're going to come back later for the festival right? My class is going to have a haunted house!"

Roppi made a thoughtful face. He realized that Psyche was going to cry if he didn't come, but he rather finish up his work. However, he rather make his brother happy, so he'd sacrifice some time for him. Even if that meant him being in a place filled with so many people.

"Yeah I'll be there. Don't worry."

"I'll keep your word on that!"

Psyche energetically waved goodbye to his brother then ran over to the other side of the room to help with the costumes.

"Don't do anything stupid, Psyche."

Roppi whispered those words then walked out of the room happy that he can go home now. There weren't that many people out in the hallway compared to a few minutes ago. That made him happy since the hallway isn't cramped anymore. Before, it felt suffocating to be near those disgusting humans.

When he was halfway to the front gate, a black object on the ground captured his attention. When Roppi got closer to the item, he realized that it was an iphone. He scooped it up then looked around to see if the owner was nearby. To his dismay, there was no one close by that seemed to have lost there phone. He looked back at the phone then tried to unlock the security using the most basics passcode people usually used. His first few attempts were in vain, but it didn't matter to him since it wasn't his phone.

On his last try, Roppi decided to do another simple passcode then expected to see the phone lock itself for thirty seconds. However, he was surprised that the home screen popped up after the phone unlocked itself. He blinked once then shook his head imagining just who the owner of this phone could be. After a short sigh, Roppi looked at the phone book and saved the number onto his phone for keeps sake. He noticed that there weren't many things on the phone itself except for the basics. Even the contact book had only a few names on there.

However, the few names on their caught his attention. _Celty Sturluson. Kasuka Heiwajima. Shinra Kishitani. Shizuo Heiwajima._ To have these people in their contact list, especially the Heiwajima brothers, Roppi was really interested on who the owner was. He didn't remember Shizuo having a brother, but than again he wasn't as social as his brother Psyche.

_"Just who was the person?"_

Again, he looked around wondering if the person was close by, but he was met with the same result. After he finished looking through the phone, he locked it then started walking to the front gate. Giving it to the front office was a waste of time since the people here were useless. They would probably keep it for themselves and not mention to other people of a missing phone. Plus, everyone was busy setting up their classroom for the festival.

When Roppi looked back at the phone, it displayed a message saying that the phone was lost and to call the number on the screen. He stopped in his tracks then decided to make the call. While it was ringing a few times, he decided to sit down on the bench to rest his legs.

"_H-hello?"_

The voice on the other end was soft but deep, so it must have been male.

"So are you the idiot that left your phone lying around the floor?"

_"Uh, y-yeah. I'm sorry." _

"Whatever, I'm close to the cafeteria so meet me there. Alright?"

From the tone he was using, it sounded like a command more than a question. However, he didn't care at this point. He just wanted to see who this person was then go home to get some rest before the festival.

"_O-Okay." _

He abruptly ended the call then placed the phone away. That was when he realized his mistake of not asking what the person looked like. Roppi tsked silently then started asking himself why he didn't do that. He tried calling again, but the person didn't pick up. Even though he made a few more attempts, he was met with the same result. A long sigh left his lips as he watched the people working diligently with excitement for the festival. He didn't see what was so great about this event. It was a waste of time, and he didn't find it fun when he was a part of it.

In the corner of his eye, there was a boy putting up a large poorly designed sign by himself. Judging by the old, rusty ladder he was using, it was unreliable. It was only a matter of time before the poor boy will fall unless he gets down from there soon. As much as he liked to see the boy get himself hurt, Psyche would scold him for not doing anything to help him. Roppi stood up from the bench then took a few steps to the side before holding his arms out in front of him. Just as he predicted, the ladder wobbled and caused the guy to miss his footing and fall. He fell perfectly in his arms because of his rough calculations. The boy was stunned for a moment before he realized that he was in the arms of another guy.

"Oh, thanks man! That could have been a nasty fall. At least the sign is up."

The boy made a silly grin that almost reminded him of Psyche. However, this boy had dark brown hair and hazel nut eyes which was nothing to his brother's appearance. Roppi dropped the boy onto his feet then started walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey wait! Could you help me with something?"

Roppi ignored him and continued walking, but he kept eagerly following him from behind. He continuously asked him for help even though he only brushed him off.

"Go bother someone else, kid."

"My name is Kousei, not kid and come on! I just need you to taste something! Please!"

Kousei rushed forward then stood in front of Roppi to block his path. He immediately stopped and looked at Kousei who was giving him a puppy dog look. Although that kind of look doesn't affect him, Roppi had to admit that the boy was doing a good job making the face. This guy must have been really desperate for his help. When he looked around, there wasn't anyone that seemed to be the owner of the phone, so he decided to kill some time.

"Fine, but you're bringing it over to me. I'm not moving."

The browned haired male smiled then ran in one direction with excitement etched into his face. Roppi went to the cafeteria back then sat down on a chair waiting for the person to show up. There were other people in the cafeteria, but none of them were the owner of the phone. The person should be looking around a lot with a restless expression on their face. From the phone call, he also knew that the person was male, but that only cut down half of the people in the school.

"_What am I doing? I should be at home getting work done. Why am I wasting my time with these disgusting humans?" _

Roppi let out a long sigh then looked at his phone to start writing down his thoughts. Whenever he felt bored or angry, he wrote down whatever comes to his mind. Sometimes it was a poem or merely words, but it help past time and calm his senses. He had Izaya to thank for giving him this idea. Somehow, some of those notes got published but ended up getting him a job as a writer. Never in a million years did he think of having that kind of career, but it worked out in the end.

After looking into his mind for some ideas, Roppi decided to take a random line from another poem then see what comes out of his mind.

"_Till human voices wake us, and we drown._

_Do not worry, do not cry."_

He wasn't able to write another sentence, because he felt someone start to approach him. His phone instantly turned off just as Kousei came by and took the seat opposite of him.

"You know I thought you ran off, but I'm glad I managed to find you. I really need your help on this."

Roppi looked at the plate of food he brought with him and saw what looked like burnt balls of bread. His eyes moved back to the boy grinning happily in front of him.

"Okay, I know it looks bad, but trust me on this. They're good, but no one is willing to try it. Could you please be a good person and eat one?"

He made the puppy dog face again, but it looked like he was doubling his effort this time. Roppi sighed loudly then made a thoughtful look as his eyes wandered around the cafeteria. Soon enough, his eyes spotted a girl enter the room while a blond haired male in a bartender outfit followed her from behind. What caught his attention was how meek he looked even though he was an adult. His glasses and white scarf didn't help boost his character. However, Roppi knew that he couldn't be one with his stature.

To his surprise, the girl was matching the behavior he predicted while the boy only spoke a little. She walked around the cafeteria and looked closely at everyone with a calculated gaze. Judging by her uniform, she was a student but she wasn't helping out with the festival. She must have been helping out the guy instead. Once she was close enough to where they were sitting, it was easy to hear what they were saying.

"A-Anri, you don't need to take time out of your schedule to help me find my phone. I can handle it myself."

"I just want to make sure this person gives it back. You know how people are these days. She might ask for money in return for your phone."

Immediately, Roppi's eye twitched and his hand ball up into a fist. Kousei noticed this and moved his hand up and down hoping the motion will help calm the raven haired male. However, it went unnoticed since his eyes darkened as he placed the girl on his list. Out of all the things that could have happened, a human decides to think that he's a girl.

_"I hate humans." _

"Anri, I'm sure that won't happen. Not everyone is bad you know."

The girl, Anri, stopped in her search to look at the blonde man.

"Tsuki, you need to stop being so trusting. The world is a bad place and I don't want you to get hurt."

Tsuki smiled then gently patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. So please go back to your classroom. Your classmates need you in order to prepare for the festival and you know it."

Anri looked down with a thoughtful expression. It appeared that she was really contemplating whether or not she should stay or leave. Apparently, she decides the latter since she gave him a nod before leaving him by himself. As soon as he realized that he was alone, Tsuki looked visibly embarrassed and shy. The poor guy looked scared as he went up to a table of girls and asked whether they had his phone or not. He was definitely the owner of the phone.

Unconsciously, Roppi took one of the burnt breads then ate it. As he was chewing, he realized that it tasted delicious instead of the crisps dust he was expecting. His surprise must have shown in his face since Kousei was immediately celebrating at his side of the table.

"It's good right? See? I told you so! This is why people shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"What in the world did you do to that bread?"

"I just cooked it. Simple as that. People just assumed that it was disgusting since it's slightly burnt, but it's actually good right?"

"Yes, it is."

Kousei jumped up from his seat and started celebrating not caring that people were now staring at him.

"Alright! I knew it wasn't just me and my taste buds. I gotta tell everyone else. Thanks man, you're a good person."

The brown haired male jumped up again then started running back to his room leaving the plate of burnt bread behind. Roppi looked at Kousei's retreating form then to the people that were staring at him.

"Mind your own business already."

Roppi's harsh voice sent people's head turning away to avoid his gaze. A couple of people even left the cafeteria to escape his wrath. Everyone cowered before him including the tall blonde male that was now looking at him with wide eyes. However, instead of turning away he quietly walked over to him with his scarf covering some part of his mouth.

"U-um, excuse me."

Tsuki's voice was soft spoken and his eyes flickered from the floor to the raven haired male but never to Roppi's eyes. For some reason, that annoyed the Orihara and only made him want to hit the other male. However, there was something in the other's eyes that caught his attention. Not only were they red like his own, but they held no hate or malicious intent in them. He was the opposite of him like Psyche, but in a different way.

"Do you have my phone?"

Roppi kept looking at the other male and made sure not to let one detail go unnoticed. Even though this person was the exact image of Shizuo Heiwajima, he acted nothing like him. He must be a sibling that no one really paid attention to.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

The question made the other visibly flinch. Confusion dance in his red eyes as Tsuki stumbled to make a coherent response. Roppi sighed and resisted the urge to stand up and punch some sense into the other's head.

"That other girl said she was looking for a girl that might have your phone. So I'll say it again. _Do I look like a girl to you_?"

Roppi's eyes darkened and dared Tsuki to say 'yes'.

"U-um, no. On the phone, I couldn't quiet hear you, so I thought you were a girl. A-And since Anri wanted to help, I told her you were a girl."

"What makes you think I have your phone, idiot. I could just be stating a question."

"Heh? I-I-I'm sorry."

A dark blush formed on Tsuki's face in embarrassment as his body slightly shook. He tried covering his face with his white scarf as he looked straight at the ground. His glasses were getting slightly foggy and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. Roppi rubbed his temples and silently scolded himself for being so harsh. Even if this giant beast was an idiot, his normal words were too much for him to handle. Tsuki was a naïve boy living in an adult's body.

Roppi looked at the few people that were still in the room and shoed them away with his usual glare. Silently, he got up from his seat grabbing one of the burnt bread then stood in front of the taller male with a blank expression. Even though they were standing close to each other, Tsuki still refused to look into his eyes. With his cold fingers, Roppi roughly grabbed his chin to make him look into his eyes.

"Open your mouth."

He hesitated at first, but reluctantly opened his mouth. Roppi popped the bread into Tsuki's mouth then closed it shut.

"Chew, then swallow. Don't choke yourself."

Slowly, he chewed his food and did what he was told. In an instant, his facial expression changed to amazement then content. Before he could say anything, Roppi returned his phone into his hand and spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying harsh words. I didn't mean it. Here's your phone. Also, you should listen to that girl. Not everyone is nice, including me."

Roppi turned away with the intent of going home to get some rest. However, Tsuki boldly grabbed his hand to make him stop in his track.

"B-but you are."

The raven haired male turned back around to look at the other who was now looking into his eyes instead of the ground.

"You were kind enough to return my phone."

"Are you an idiot? A few minutes ago I practically made you cry."

Tsuki shook his head and firmly held both of Roppi's hands in his own. His warm, large hands were overpowering Roppi's cold ones.

"You made me feel better though. I-I think you're really just a softie under that tough front you put up."

A soft smile formed on Tsuki's lips as his eyes gleamed with sincerity and innocence. Roppi sighed and tried again not to glare at him.

"You're an idiot. You don't even know who I am. What gives you the right to make that statement?"

Tsuki frowned a little then slightly bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Roppi lightly bonked his head then turned around to walk away. Behind him, he could hear the light footsteps of someone following him.

"I'm Tsukishima Heiwajima by the way. What's your name?"

At first, the blonde man was met with silence, but he wasn't discouraged. In fact, it drove him to be nearer to the raven male and find out who he was. For some reason, he felt interested in him and didn't want to cower away. Instead, Tsuki wanted to be by his side.

"Why in the world should I tell you my name?"

"If you don't, t-then I'll do something you won't like."

"Whatever."

Roppi didn't expect much from the other since he assumed that Tsuki was too much of a cry baby and coward to do anything bad. However, he underestimated him. Instantly, Roppi was engulfed into a bear hug from behind by none other than Tsuki.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"Not until you tell me your name!"

The raven male twisted and turned his body but none of it had any effect to the brute's true strength. He was definitely related to Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Let go or else I'll rip your scarf into shreds."

"N-no!"

Again Roppi moved around trying to find some opening to escape, but there was none. He tried stepping on the other's foot several times, but it had no effect on him. What annoyed Roppi the most was that people nearby were staring at them. Even though he sent them a death glare, it went unnoticed because they knew he couldn't do anything in the other's grip.

"You're persistent you know that?"

Tsuki didn't respond, but merely kept holding Roppi in his arms tightly. The Orihara soon gave up on forcing his way free and instead tried to relax his muscles. As much as he hated people touching him, he had no choice in this situation. The strength of the Heiwajima's were impeccable. Roppi knew from Izaya who experience it every day first hand. However, as time passed, the disgusting feeling started melting into calmness. Instead of the usual urge to punch the person touching him, Roppi felt content where he was. It wasn't like the affection that Psyche always showed, but something that he himself didn't understand.

"Why does my stomach feel so weird."

Roppi whispered that to himself feeling to confused as to why his stomach was making flips.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, my name is Hachimenroppi Orihara. Now let go you brute!"

Tsuki slowly released the Orihara from his hold which Roppi was glad to be free off. However, he had a bad, different feeling forming in his stomach. It felt as if something important was taken away from him.

"Roppi-san? Are you okay?"

He was distinctly aware that Tsuki was talking to him, however he was too focused on figuring out his feelings. It felt strange and new experiencing these things and Roppi didn't know if he liked it or not. At one point of his deep thinking, Roppi felt something soft come into contact with his lips. Roppi looked up only to see Tsuki's face close to his. In a minute, he realized that the other just kissed him. Almost immediately, Roppi pulled back and covered his mouth as his face grew hotter. Tsuki on the other hand had a content smile on his face that he was trying to hide behind his scarf.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me, but...Roppi-san just looked so cute."

Roppi blinked a couple of times and felt his stomach doing flips again when he said that. His mouth opened to say something, but he was speechless. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't know what do to. Usually he had things under control, but this man, Tsuki, just messed everything up. Suddenly, Roppi remembered that they were in public and everyone their saw what just happened.

"Y-You..you imbecile! How dare you do that! Come here!"

The smile on Tsuki's face immediately disappeared as Roppi started pulling his precious scarf away.

"W-wait, Roppi-san please don't! I said I was sorry right?"

Tsuki held onto his scarf then forcefully pulled it away, causing the raven haired male to slip and fall to the floor. There was a moment of silence that frightened the Heiwajima. At first, Roppi stayed still lying on the floor which worried the blond haired man. However, he soon stood up slowly with his signature death stare on his face.

"Come here Tsuki, I have something to tell you."

"No!"

Tsuki immediately started running away while Roppi followed him from behind. He stumbled a bit at first but soon went off into a full run.

"Come back here so I can kill you!"

"But I don't want to die! Please forgive me!"

Their loud voices were heard throughout the hallway and caught the attention of some student. However, they continued their chase forgetting their surroundings.


	3. Psyche

_Hello this is Akiboshi. I just wanted to clear up some confusion. First off, this is the last chapter. This story was just suppose to be a oneshot of each pairings so there's nothing else after this chapter. But if somehow I have the urge to write a sequel, then I will. Also, Tsuki and Roppi are suppose to be a year younger than Shizuo and Izaya. So they're not in school anymore and have jobs. Well, Roppi does at least. I'm not sure about Tsuki. By the way, I'm sorry if the stories seem like it's going too fast. I realize it is, but I didn't know what else to do. Forgive me. I wanted to finish them before school starts._

_If anyone wanted to know, I will be doing a oneshot or story (don't know yet) for Delic and Hibiya. Not sure about Shitsuo and Sakuraya. I might do another one for Tsuki and Roppi though. That pairing needs more love and there needs to be more stories about them in my opinion. Also, if you guys have any request, feel free to drop any. I hope that clears up all the confusion. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. Ciao. _

"Psyche, can you please help me unpack these things?"

A young man with black hair and magenta eyes smiled brightly at the student who asked for his help.

"Sure! I'd love to help!"

The student was taken aback of his excitement then smiled back. With their combined work, they managed to unpack all of the boxes that had the items for their haunted house theme. Today was the school's annual festival and all of the students were excited for it. Especially Psyche Orihara who was happily placing some spider webs on the wall.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open showing a young man who looked almost exactly like him. Once Psyche noticed the presence of his older brother, he started pushing people aside so that he could get to him.

"Pi-chan!"

Psyche glomped Roppi and clung to him like a Koala. He looked up and noticed the slight twitch in the other's eyes. Even though most people would step away in fright, Psyche hugged the other tightly then nuzzled his head against his neck. He didn't know why his older brother was there, but he was happy to see him. Whenever it came to his family, he always loved to be in their presence and he showed that by showering them with lots of hugs.

Although he knew that neither of his brothers liked to be hugged, he did it anyway. Someone needed to be the one to bring liveliness and cheerfulness into their family. Plus, they didn't seem to mind too much of showing public affection anymore. It looked like they were starting to get used to it.

"Psyche, there is a limit to how much public affection I can tolerate and you now that. So if you value your headphones, let go."

"You wouldn't dare."

He looked up to him with hopeful eyes and a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Psyche knew that Roppi wouldn't do anything terrible to him, but he was never one too bluff. So when Roppi's eyes darkened as he touched the headphones hanging around his neck, the younger Orihara jumped a few feet away with his hands on his headphones. Although they seemed like ordinary headphones, everyone knew how precious they were to him. He received them as a present from his brothers, so he took very good care of them.

"You're mean, Pi-chan."

Even though Roppi gave him those headphones, he wouldn't mind destroying them. He didn't seem to care about throwing away a cake he spent time baking if it meant punishing his younger brother. Roppi was never one to bluff, so that meant Psyche always needed to be careful around him. Suddenly, a bag was shoved into his hands.

"You forgot your lunch. Next time, use your brain and remember to pick it up."

It took him a while to register what the other just said, but soon a smile appeared on his face. Psyche held his hand up to his head in mock salute.

"Yes sir! Thanks Pi-chan!"

He gave him one last hug then went back to helping out after placing his food in a safe place. It was close to lunch time, but he already ate some food from one of the classrooms selling them. Many people asked him to try out their desserts since they knew he loved sweets. Thankfully the people cooking knew what they were doing, so he didn't have to lie when he said he liked them.

"Man Psyche, how are you able to get along with your brother so well? He's so scary."

A student next to him looked back at his brother with a frightened look on his face.

"Pi-chan's not scary. He just likes being alone so that's why he acts mean all the time."

"You're so brave Psyche-chan."

Psyche kept his usual smile on his face as people started complimenting him while they helped decorate the classroom. To him, he never thought of his brother as scary even when Roppi hated him. He felt that everyone had some kindness in their heart. That's why he was friendly towards everyone. Psyche lived with the motto of 'treating others the way you want to be treated' and 'if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it'. The younger Orihara turned around to look at his brother for a moment when he remembered something.

"Pi-chan! You're going to come back later for the festival right? My class is going to have a haunted house!"

Roppi made a thoughtful face which worried Psyche that he might decide not to go even though he already promised.

"Yeah I'll be there. Don't worry."

"I'll keep your word on that!"

Psyche energetically waved goodbye to his brother then ran over to the other side of the room to help with costumes. It looked like they needed some help, since not many people liked making outfits. Many of the guys thought that sewing was unmanly, so the girls were stuck with the job of creating them. And even then, most of the girls supervised since they didn't like dealing with scary stuff. Either that or they went to another classroom to talk to their friends. The energetic boy sat himself into one of the chairs then noticed a boy focusing on sewing a black outfit. He never saw him before, so he must have been from the other class that teamed up in their project to create a haunted house.

At first, the other boy was so engrossed into his project that he didn't realize someone was next to him. However he soon took notice of Psyche then continued sewing after handing him two pieces of cloth to sew together. Psyche placed his headphones on then started working slowly but surely on his task. Silently the two worked with diligence and efficiency while the other students got the layout of the haunted house done. The room was filled with chatter and excitement as everything started to come together.

All the windows were blacked out so the only source of light was coming from outside the classroom door. With the help of some artistic students, the gory backgrounds were stunning. Even without looking at them in the dark, they look terrifying. Many of the inspiration came from Korean horror films that sent many shivers down the spine. We even placed some hidden cameras in some area courtesy of the newspaper club. They wanted to place some photos of people that got scared in our haunted house to publish in the future school newspaper.

Of course, our class gladly agreed, so the people participating were going to get a surprise. We just hoped that no one would get a heart attack after going into our haunted house. Apparently last year, the class that did this before created such a frightening house that some people fainted.

"Hey Psyche, can you wear this outfit please?"

Psyche looked up after tying the last knot of the outfit he was working on. Right in front of him, a student girl was holding up a black Victorian style outfit that was meant to be a zombie after putting on makeup. No doubt, the girls decided on that because of an anime called Kuroshitsuji. Psyche has heard of it before, and he had to agree that the guys on that anime were very well dressed. They also had very nice voices.

"Wait, wasn't Takahashi suppose to wear that?"

"Yeah, but he ended up being the ghost instead, so could you please take his place?"

A couple of other girls popped up next to her and begged him as well. Psyche took one more look at the outfit then sighed. He was curious as to how he might look in those clothes, but they seem uncomfortable. However, he knew that the girls were going to keep bothering him until he said yes.

"Sure, it looks fun."

The girls jumped up in glee then placed the outfit into his hands then practically pushed him into the boy's bathroom so that he could change. A sigh left his lips after he closed the bathroom stall. As Psyche started taking off his clothes, he remembered that he brought his 3Ds to school. He recently bought it after finally saving enough money for it. Not many people know it, but he enjoyed playing video games.

Once he got his hands on a gameboy advanced as a kid, he fell in love with video games. As of right now, he didn't have any games, but there were a lot of features in the 3Ds that he liked. He could create his own selfie called a Mii in it. His Mii that he named 'Psyche' that looked just like himself with pink eyes and the camera and internet browser, the new game console allowed people to be more interactive with each other. For example, when the wireless connection was turned on and Psyche passed by someone who had a 3Ds that also have their connection on, they exchanged Miis with each other. From there, they could then use the Mii in small mini games.

When he checked his 3Ds, he didn't have any new notifications. A disappointed look crossed over his face before he shrugged his shoulder. It was a long shot bringing his 3Ds to school. The students weren't allowed to bring video games to school, so there wasn't much chances that he would find someone with a 3Ds. Psyche placed the 3Ds into the coat pocket of the Victorian outfit which surprisingly fit perfectly inside.

At that moment, he decided to send Iza-nii a text to remind him that today was the festival. Last night he remained in his office doing work, so he might have forgotten. After sending the text, Psyche got into the Victorian outfit then went back to the classroom with his folded uniform and headphones in his hands. After he placed his belongings in a safe place, he showed the girls how he looked. The girls were deeply happy with the result and instantly pulled him into a chair to start applying the makeup.

As much as he didn't like having something on his face, it was necessary to make his character come alive. They made his face more pale and also created shadows under his eyes. The girls even made some parts of his body look like skin was peeling off. It was awesome. When they were done with him, Psyche looked like the undead from the 1800's come back alive. He looked at himself in the mirror and applauded them for their artistic skill. The other people that were dressed up for the occasion also looked fantastic. They pretended to scare some people in the class and in response they let out a fake scream. It was funny to watch.

"Psyche-chan, could you please deliver this box to class 2-D? They accidentally gave us their cooking equipment."

"Roger that."

"Oh, and try not to scare them too much alright?"

A playful grin formed on his zombie face as he gave the girl a thumbs up. He scooped the box up then started walking through the hallway while scaring some of the poor, unfortunate students that he found. To be honest, he didn't think anyone would be scared of him since they knew him as cheerful and happy go lucky. However, it seems that the makeup was really affective. Also, making one of Roppi's glare also did the trick. People were also really captivated by the dead skin that seemed to be falling off his body.

When he arrived at class 2-D, he accidentally frightened a poor girl that came out of the classroom. Psyche didn't even planning on scaring her. She just jumped away from him clutching her heart with wide eyes after taking one look at his face. After taking a few moments to apologize and making sure that she didn't need to go to the hospital, he went inside the classroom. Many of the students were working hard making enough food for the festival. One side of the room was making bread while the other side focused on baking cakes.

"Oh so that's where all the spatulas we-woah!"

A student with brown hair and hazel nut eyes jumped a little when he noticed him. Soon enough, the surprised expression turned into a silly grin.

"Man you look so horrifying that it's awesome. You must be from class 1-B. I'm Kousei Takamori."

"Psyche Orihara. I died in the 1800's and I have come back from the dead to eat your brain."

Psyche placed the box down in the corner then started limping strangely towards Kousei with his hands out. In response, the guy pretended to be afraid then started walking away from him. The two continued this for a while until one of the teachers told them to stop messing around. They pretended to stop for a while then started continuing once the adult was gone. All of a sudden, they heard a girl yell in frustration.

"Kousei! Don't tell me you touched the stove again! I thought we told you to stay away from it!"

She shook her head at him as she held out a plate of what looked like burnt bread on it.

"But you don't understand, they taste good. Really! Psyche's brother even tried it and said so."

"He did?"

Psyche was surprised to hear that his brother would do such a favor for someone when he claims that he hates humans. This guy must have had some serious powers of persuasion.

"Here Psyche, try one."

Kousei eagerly offered him one of the burnt bread which Psyche ate without hesitation. Despite how it looks, it was indeed delicious.

"It's good. I might come back from the dead again just to eat this."

"Seriously?"

The girl looked at him in shock then tried one for herself. Almost immediately, her eyes went wide before she looked at Kousei.

"It is good."

"See? I told you. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Amen brother."

Psyche high fived Kousei then they both chuckled at nothing in particular.

"I have to head back to find more victims to scare. Keep up the good work man."

"Don't be a stranger."

Psyche waved farewell then continued his raid of scaring people. It amused him to no end seeing people's reaction whenever he sneaked up behind them. Although for some of them, he felt bad since they almost fainted from fright. He tried to scare more guys than girls, but some of the females get scared without him trying. Sometimes he would be walking casually through the hall then suddenly hear a girl scream since she took one look at him.

Once he arrived back to his classroom, the place was getting scarier by the minute. When he walked through the door, he felt something attack his face. At first, he didn't know what it was which scared him since he couldn't see anything, but then he realized that it was a fake spider web. The darkness managed to completely conceal the spider web when he entered the room. Psyche felt proud of the work that was getting done. He had a feeling that the haunted house will be a success.

"Boo!"

Suddenly a white blob appeared out of nowhere which caused him to scream. However, after his scream died down he heard laughing from the white blob. A pout formed on Psyche's face as he pushed the blob to the ground with no mercy. He started hearing other people laugh as he walked away.

"You guys are so mean!"

"Aww, we're sorry Psyche-chan. We just wanted to test things out. We didn't think you were going to be the one coming in."

He felt some people pat his back while others apologized for scaring him. Psyche immediately accepted their apologies then started helping with what still needed to be done. However, it seemed that everyone had things under control, so he just sat around watching people work. After looking around to make sure that there were no teachers nearby, Psyche took out his 3Ds to check for any notifications. It was then that he realized that he tagged someone.

At first Psyche didn't believe it, but then he launched the Mii Plaza to see that there was someone at the entrance. He clicked a button then watched as his personal Mii welcomed another Mii with blonde hair in a dark blue outfit. Apparently the other Mii was named 'Tsugaru' and recently played Fire Emblem Awakening. Psyche looked around the room, but didn't see anyone that resembled this Tsugaru. His curiosity got the best of him, so he decided at that moment to find that person. He really wanted to talk to that person about the game they was playing. Psyche saw a trailer of it and was really excited about getting it. He loved the graphics and the character designs.

After announcing his leave, the cheerful boy started his quest to look for Tsugaru. He didn't know if the person looked exactly like their Mii, but he hoped they did. Psyche didn't even know if the person was a boy or girl. It could be either way since the person could chose to make a boy or girl Mii. However, he stayed optimistic. If he was able to tag someone at school, then he would be able to find the person even if that meant searching all over the place. He had some time to kill before the festival started. So for the moment, he was going to find the person based off of their Mii.

Along the way, Psyche made sure to continue scaring the students for his amusement. And also of course as advertisement for the haunted house. As much as he loved to make people smile, scaring them was also fun. It was funny to see people's eyes bulge out of their socket while they struggle to calm themselves. However, there were some people that just doesn't get scared. Some of his attempts were failures since they either noticed him before he could scare them, or they just weren't scared.

So far, he didn't find any sign of a blonde haired male in the hallways. The next place he went to was the library. After he checked every single corner of the room, it seemed that there wasn't anyone there. As he took the time to look at each row of bookshelves, Psyche realized how quiet the place was. Compared to the bustling noises outside, it was dead silent here. Maybe next year, their class should host the haunted house in the library instead. It was much bigger and seemed like a good place to create a spooky atmosphere.

"Woops, getting sidetracked."

Psyche turned away then exited the library. He went down a flight of stairs then out the backdoors of the school to check the gym. Looking inside, people were busy preparing some kind of obstacle course. It looked interesting at first, but after realizing that Tsugaru wasn't there he left without looking back. He tried asking some people whether they saw someone with his features, but most of them shook their head. Those that gave Psyche some insight lead him to a dead end.

The baseball field was the next place he wanted to check, but apparently it was temporarily closed off for the day. So then, Psyche decided to go back into the school to double check the classrooms and hallways. Tsugaru was bound to be somewhere in the school, so the young boy stayed optimistic. That was what he kept telling himself even as he passed the hallways a couple of times to look for the blonde haired guy. He even went into class 2-D again to check if there was a sign of Tsugaru. Unfortunately there wasn't so he momentarily greeted Kousei then went back to his search. At this point, he got tired of scaring people so he didn't bother sneaking up behind people. He already frightened most of the people in the school since he searched everywhere for Tsugaru.

Psyche sighed to himself then went back to his classroom to grab his lunch before heading up to the rooftop. He wasn't done searching for the other guy. The young boy just wanted to rest before continuing his search. Psyche was determined to find that person even if that meant spending the whole day looking for them. Although it seemed unreasonable that he would make such a decision for one guy, it felt important to find this person. It was a great opportunity to make a friend that had the same interest as him.

After going up a flight of stairs, Psyche was ready to pick the lock for the rooftop door, but found it unlocked already. He opened the door then looked around only to see a blonde haired guy sleeping on the floor. At that moment, Psyche couldn't stop smiling. He just found the person he tagged. Today was a lucky day for him. Psyche couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement before running towards the guy as quietly as he could.

At first, the boy just stared at the other with curiosity as he took in every detail of his appearance. The sleeping guy was also wearing the school uniform but his tie was dark blue. He looked just like his Mii in every way, but what surprised him was that this man looked just like Shizuo Heiwajima. As Psyche looked at him, he indeed saw the resemblance between the two. He didn't remember Izaya mentioning that Shizuo had a brother, but apparently he does have one. It just puzzled him that no one seemed to know that a relative of Shizuo Heiwajima was in this school.

Slowly, Psyche touched the other's cheek with his finger. Surprisingly the other didn't wake up, so he decided to continue poking him until he woke up. It didn't take long for that to happen since Psyche's constant poking brought the other out of dreamland. Tsugaru opened his blue eyes to come in contact with Psyche's magenta ones. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence. It surprised Psyche that the other didn't look scared even though he woke up to a zombie staring down at him. Psyche decided to break the silence.

"Well hello their handsome. I'm here to eat your brain."

Psyche held the other's head then leaned close to the other's face. A wide smile was seen on the Orihara's face before he started biting his blond hair. At first, Tsugaru did nothing to stop him from eating his head probably because he was still tired from just waking up. However within a few seconds, Psyche felt the other pinch his cheeks without mercy.

"Wahhh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise I won't eat your brain."

The younger male started whining as he tried to remove the hand gripping his cheek. Tsugaru took this time to take in the appearance of the person that disturbed his sleep. He didn't see any threat from the other boy, so he decided to release his cheek. Psyche sighed in relief then gently rubbed his cheek to ease the pain.

"So you're Psyche. I can see why everyone is so fond of you."

Upon hearing his name, Psyche looked up then stared at the other in confusion.

"You're famous around the school for being the happy go lucky guy related to the famous Izaya Orihara."

"But what about you? You're related to Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, so you're famous too right?"

Tsugaru sat up with his back to the fence then shook his head.

"Not many people notice me since I'm very quiet. They don't seem to like my stoic demeanor either."

Psyche moved to sit next to Tsugaru.

"Well those people are blind. You look very cool to me."

Tsugaru looked at the other with a blank expression, but Psyche just continued to smile.

"I'm not lying you know. Honesty is the best policy."

"Then I have to say, you're not a good zombie."

"Hey. For your information, I managed to scare more than half of the people in this school."

Psyche puffed his cheeks then tried to make himself look scary, but nothing frightened the older male. After a few more attempts, Psyche gave up on proving himself. He ended up sitting back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll scare you someday, I promise you that."

He didn't receive a response, so he decided to start eating his lunch. A frown formed on his face when he realized that it was filled with vegetables. Psyche tugged the other's shirt to get his attention.

"Do you want some carrots?"

"You should eat all your vegetables."

"But they're nasty."

Psyche closed the lunch box then pushed it far away from himself. Tsugaru took the lunch box into his hands then picked up a carrot with the chopsticks provided. He placed the vegetable right in front of the other's mouth, but Psyche refused it.

"Psyche, you need to eat your vegetables."

He shook his head then made a motion of sealing his lips shut then throwing the key aside. Tsugaru didn't seem bothered even though the boy was being stubborn.

"Do I need to pinch your cheeks again?"

The other boy didn't budge even when he said that. Tsugaru tried pushing the carrot into the other's mouth, but Psyche shook his head then stood up to move away from him. The older male sighed then followed him to where he was currently sitting. They continued moving little by little until Tsugaru had him cornered.

"Come on, eat the carrot."

"I rather eat your brain than the carrot."

"Why would you eat that instead?"

"Cause you look tastier."

Tsugaru momentarily pinched Psyche's cheeks, but wasn't able to make him eat the orange vegetable. The boy whined, but he didn't dare open his mouth.

"Just eat half of the vegetables."

Psyche firmly shook his head while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Even if I fed you?"

Again the boy shook his head and looked at the other with determined eyes. However, Tsugaru was just as determined to get him to eat some of his vegetables. He had a backup plan in case Psyche was being extremely stubborn, but he didn't want to have to resort to it. However, the boy needed to learn to eat vegetables, or else he wouldn't grow up with a healthy body. He knew this since his brother Tsuki, also refused to eat vegetables which caused him to get easily sick.

"This is for your own good, Psyche."

Psyche titled his head in confusion, but still kept his hands over his mouth. Tsugaru placed the sliced carrot into his mouth then grabbed Psyche's hands to move them away. Tsugaru placed his mouth over Psyche's then forced his lips open with his tongue before pushing the carrot into his mouth. He made sure to continue kissing him until Psyche chewed the carrot then swallowed. Since it all happened so fast, Psyche wasn't able to struggle that much. Plus, he already knew that fighting against a Heiwajima's strength was a futile battle. Once the carrot was gone, Tsugaru pulled away.

At first, Psyche didn't know what to do so he sat speechless looking at the other's face. Tsugaru had a calm look on his face and didn't look embarrassed even though he just kissed another boy.

"You finally ate it."

Psyche blinked once, then twice before nodding slowly.

"Was it nasty?"

The younger male shook his head then touched his cheeks that felt warmer than usual. It was then that he noticed something.

"You know, that was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

"Why aren't you embarrassed?"

Compared to Psyche, Tsugaru looked calm and content.

"I am."

"Well you don't look like it."

Tsugaru let out a soft chuckle as he ruffled Psyche's hair almost affectionately.

"I am, but I just don't show it."

"Well I'm going to get you to make a different expression than the usual one you show! And also scare you. I haven't forgotten about that."

"Alright then."

The two sat next to each other for a moment.

"Tsugaru, do you like me?"

Tsugaru looked at Psyche for a moment with a thoughtful expression. Then, there was a barely visible smile that formed on his lips.

"Yes, I do."

"Is that why you went so far to feed me carrots?"

"I…may have just felt like kissing you."

Psyche looked at the other who wore a calm look on his face.

"Well I also like Tsugaru, so we should be friends!"

"If that's what you want."

"Yay!"

Psyche hugged Tsugaru tightly then kissed his cheek.

"Psyche, you don't kiss your friends."

"You don't? But you kissed me."

"That was so you would eat the carrot."

"Does that mean it meant nothing?"

The younger male looked at the other with big, innocent eyes that caused something to stir in Tsugaru. Psyche pursed his lips then looked away with a sad look on his face. That made the older male immediately regret saying anything.

"It did mean something! I-I mean, I care about you Psyche, so that's why I did it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Tsugaru held Psyche's face in his hands then made him look at him.

"You aren't, don't ever think of yourself that way. I like you the way you are."

"I like you too! So if we kiss each other, does that mean we're lovers?"

"I-I guess, but I think we should start out as friends first."

"Can we still kiss?"

Psyche looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we can."

"Yay! Does this also mean you'll let me eat your brain?"

"Psyche."

"Just kidding, just kidding."

The two snuggled close together.

"You know I'm going to make you finish your vegetables."

"As long as Tsu-chan feeds me, I don't mind."

"Tsu-chan?"

"Yup. I give nicknames to people I like and appreciate."

A gleeful smile formed on Psyche's face as he nuzzled his head against the other's neck. Tsugaru also smiled then started feeding the other through there kisses. Halfway through their feeding, Psyche remembered something.

"So, where's your 3Ds? I want to play Fire Emblem."

"I didn't bring it with me today. But how did you know I had one?"

"But…I tagged you."

"What?"

Psyche looked off to the side then titled his head. Who did he tag if Tsugaru didn't have his 3Ds with him? Unbeknownst to the new lovebirds, below them there older brothers were chasing each other. Hachimenroppi was chasing Tsukishima because he crossed the line in showing public affection. The day started out innocently enough for Tsukishima Heiwajima. Hee was innocently his brother's 3Ds at home then got stuck on one section of the game. So after some struggles in finding the school, he was going to ask his brother to help him advance in the game. Unfortunately, he lost his phone during the search of his older brother, so he got sidetracked. After some complications, he got his phone back and even met a new friend, Roppi. However, he went too far in showing his excitement and ended up getting chased by him.

At the moment, he held a 3Ds close to his chest, so that it wouldn't fall as he ran away from the angry Orihara. The device was glowing a green light which meant that he passed someone who also had a 3Ds.


End file.
